Kiria Kurono/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Kiria Kurono (Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE) Summoned * "I'm Kiria Kurono—also known as Kiria. THE Kiria. I can't wait to hear the sounds of our sessions together!" Home * "Here I'm not THE Kiria, just normal Kiria Kurono... It reminds me of the days before my big debut." * "There's no shortcut to becoming a good singer. I sang my heart out for a long time before reaching the top." * "Patrol is a lot like tuning. You have to be in tune to put on a good show! You don't get it? ...You will someday!" * "I wonder... Could we put on a live show here? It might take some work, but I'm sure we could! After all, if you have a skilled singer and an audience to listen, even a battlefield can be a stage!" * "I can't believe how cute that owl is... ...Huh?! Where'd you come from? It's not cool to eavesdrop on people." * "You're Summoner, right? Great! I'm here to deliver a greeting from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Ah, hello! I was just writing some new lyrics. This song is totally different from what I've done before. ...Until recently, I thought I HAD to be cool. But Itsuki and the others showed me there's more to life. Then, I met even MORE people here. And hearing their thoughts, my way of thinking may change yet again! People are funny that way, aren't we? Meeting new people has a way of pushing our own imagined limits... This is all my long way of saying... thank you for this opportunity. When my new song is ready, I'll be sure to sing it for you first. So...look forward to that!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Whether it's the battlefield or the stage, my reputation demands I give it my all." * "I'm not going to disappoint my fans." * "Fortuna Entertainment's a source of comfort for me. Like coming home." * "Absolutely...Cute! Aaah! You heard nothing!" * "Tharja can be a bit...gross. But she's a great partner, regardless." * "Kiria is adorable, isn't she? Oh, but I shouldn't..." * "*laugh* This world has no shortage of specimens for my studies..." * "Why would I be curious to meet other versions of me? I have Kiria." * "Performing can be stressful. There's so much pressure to be flawless." * "With you, I think I'm closer than ever to finding my true self." Map * "All set." * "Let's go." * "Your desire?" * "I'll bring ruin." Level Up * "Continue to grow, and never stop moving forward... That is the way of a true artist." (5-6 stats up) * "Training daily works! It's the same for singing as it is for battle." (3-4 stats up) * "In times like this, it's important to keep moving forward." (1-2 stats up) * "I'm still improving! ...And I owe much of that to you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'm just getting started." * "Can you handle this?" * "Now, Tharja!" * Tharja: Enough. * Tharja: Do you like darkness? * Tharja: My turn... Defeat * "Looks like...that's it..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes